RENCANA NARUTO!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto merasa Sasuke berubah sikap. Berangkat pagi, pulang larut malam. Naruto yang dilanda kegalauan level pro akhirnya curhat pada Sakura, yang malah memberinya ide gila! Awalnya dia menolak ide itu, tapi dia malah melihat Sasuke jalan bersama seorang wanita! Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? SASUNARU! BL; SHOUNEN-AI! ONE SHOT! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _**chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **RENCANA NARUTO! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : BL; Shounen-ai, SASUNARU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note: Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai sequel dari 'RENCANA SASUKE', tapi disini saya buat versi mereka yang sudah dewasa ;)**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto merasa Sasuke berubah sikap. Berangkat pagi, pulang larut malam. Naruto yang dilanda kegalauan level pro akhirnya curhat pada Sakura, yang malah memberinya ide gila! Awalnya dia menolak ide itu, tapi dia malah melihat Sasuke jalan bersama seorang wanita! Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku ngantuk, Dobe. Aku mau tidur duluan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh …

Kenapa Sasuke berubah sikap ya, akhir-akhir ini? Kurang lebih sejak awal bulan ini, Sasuke selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, tapi pulangnya selalu larut malam. Setelah pulang dari tempat kerja, Sasuke akan mandi, lalu langsung tidur. Baru berbaring satu menit, dia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi! Padahal biasanya, Naruto selalu dibuat terjaga sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ehem!

Naruto mendengus, melirik seme-nya yang sekarang sudah bernapas dengan teratur. Duh, kalau begini kan Naruto jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke punya selingkuhan? Berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti itu kerap mampir di pikirannya.

Naruto menghela napas. Yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke itu sangat mencintainya, tahu! Dia bahkan rela menghadapi berbagai macam ujian dan tantangan dari ayahnya yang over protective, agar mereka bisa berpacaran, bahkan tinggal bersama begini. Sasuke selingkuh? Pfftt …

Naruto mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Sasuke hanya sedang banyak kerjaan. Makanya dia jadi capek dan memilih untuk langsung tidur, dari pada melakukan *beep* dan *beep* yang membuat dia jadi kelelahan. Besoknya kan dia harus kerja lagi.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang benar-benar lelah." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya, wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah. Diusapnya rambut sang seme dengan lembut, "Mimpi indah, Teme." Dikecupnya kening Sasuke penuh sayang.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata untuk menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya pun, Naruto tetap harus menelan kekecewaan. Saat dirinya baru membuka mata, Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Naruto meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Teme? Sepagi ini?"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu mengangguk, "Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Naruto, yang dijawab gelengan kepala Sasuke. "Oh, ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya." Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menguap.

"Ya. Aku berangkat dulu, Dobe." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja, tampak terburu-buru.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Sasuke itu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kenapa buru-buru berangkat kerja sepagi ini? Kecurigaan Naruto yang semalam berusaha dia enyahkan, mencuat kembali ke permukaan. Tapi Naruto buru-buru menggeleng, tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. Tidak mungkin, kan?

… Yakin?

Alih-alih ke kamar mandi, Naruto malah berbalik lagi ke kasurnya, menyambar ponsel yang dia telakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur. Diusap layarnya, lalu mencari kontak salah satu teman baiknya.

"Halo, Sakura?"

 **"** **Ya, Naruto? Ada apa kau pagi-pagi begini meneleponku?"**

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Mmm, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi, bisakah nanti pulang kerja aku mampir ke tempatmu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang …" Jeda sejenak, Naruto menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "… Sasuke."

 **"** **Memangnya Sasuke-kun kenapa?"**

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan detailnya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, okay?"

 **"** **Okay."**

"Thanks, Sakura."

Beep. Naruto memutuskan percakapannya dengan sahabat pink-nya itu. Dulu, Sakura itu naksir berat pada Sasuke. Tapi setelah Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Naruto saling menyukai, Sakura menyerah dan mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang, Sakura sudah menikah dengan teman sekelas Naruto dulu. Kalian ingat Sai? Yang pernah diseret Sasuke untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Dengan dialah Sakura menikah.

Malamnya, sepulang dari tempat kerja, Naruto yang sudah mengkonfirmasi apakah Sakura ada di rumah segera meluncur ke kediaman Haruno itu.

Hanya perlu waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Naruto untuk menuju ke apartemen Sakura dari kantornya. Naruto mengecek jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:30 pm, untung saja Sakura tidak keberatan. Tadi ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan jadi dia baru pulang jam segini. Dan untungnya Sasuke saat ini sering pulang tengah malam, jadinya dia santai saja.

Naruto sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Dia memencet bel, kemudian tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura membuka pintu. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Hai Naruto. Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Naruto memasuki apartemen Sakura, lalu duduk di sofa. Ruang tamu apartemen itu di dominasi oleh warna cokelat. Entah Sakura atau Sai yang menyukainya. Kalau dominasi warnanya pink, mungkin masih bisa Naruto tebak.

"Mana Sai?" Tanya Naruto ketika mata birunya tidak menangkap sosok berkulit pucat berkeliaran di dalam apartemen itu.

Sakura yang baru kembali dari pantry untuk mengambilkan sekaleng jus jeruk untuk Naruto, hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Dia belum pulang. Sepertinya lembur lagi. Tapi aku sudah bilang kau akan kemari kok."

"Oh," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung harus menceritakannya seperti apa. Matanya melirik Sakura, bibirnya berkali-kali terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tertutup lagi.

Sakura yang mengerti kebingunan sahabatnya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ceritakan saja, Naruto. Kita ini sudah bersahabat sejak masih sekolah dasar. Masa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Naruto melirik Sakura lagi. Benar juga. Sakura itu udah bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah dasar, kenapa dia harus bingung? Dia kesini juga untuk meminta bantuan Sakura, kan?

"Jadi begini, Sakura-chan. Akhir-akhir ini, sikap Sasuke padaku berubah." Kata Naruto, yang lebih mirip bisikan dari pada perkataan. Tapi Sakura menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Naruto.

"Hmm, berubah bagaimana?"

"Jadi, setiap malam dia itu berubah. Pokoknya berubah, deh. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang larut malam. Berangkat kerja juga pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu, tiap malam dia langsung mandi terus tidur. Dia tidak pernah–" Naruto mengerem kata-katanya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan Sasuke sudah tidak pernah–ehem–dengannya kan? "Pokoknya begitulah. Dia jadi berubah."

Sakura menghela napas. Kurang lebih dia paham permasalahan apa yang sedang menimpa sahabat pirangnya itu. "Ya, aku paham kok. Jadi intinya, Sasuke berubah sikap hingga tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untukmu lagi, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, seperti itu kira-kira. Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke-kun?" Naruto menggeleng, Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Sudah ku duga, kau tidak akan sanggup membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura menyentuh dagunya menggunakan telunjuk dan jempol, pose berpikir. "Hmm … Apa kau ingin merebut kembali perhatian Sasuke-kun?" Naruto mengangguk. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan berbagai macam rencana yang hendak dia berikan untuk Naruto. Tiba-tiba si rambut pink menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha! Aku ada ide!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut bingung, Sakura berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali ke ruang tamu, sambil menenteng sesuatu.

"Tadaaaa! Kau bisa pakai ini, Naruto!"

Naruto memperhatikan benda di tangan Sakura, matanya membelalak lebar. "K-kau tidak menyuruhku memakai itu, kan?" tanyanya histeris. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau dia pakai itu?

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku pernah pakai ini waktu masih menjadi pengantin baru." Sakura mengangkat benda berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya, "Ini yang beli Sai, lho." Lalu si rambut pink mengangkat benda di tangan kanannya, "Kalau yang ini aku yang beli."

Naruto memasang wajah ngeri, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya memakai benda seperti ini. Tapi wajar sih, Sakura kan perempuan. Kalau Naruto pakai itu, yang ada malah Sasuke menertawainya! Masa dia harus pakai itu?

Sakura menyeringai, "Tentu saja kau harus pakai ini, untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun! Hehehe~" Sakura mendekati Naruto yang mematung di tempatnya. "Tidak apa, Naruto. Sasuke-kun pasti akan senang, dia tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, apalagi menertawaimu. Aku berani jamin!"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membentuk X besar. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku menolak memakai hal memalukan seperti itu! Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Dia mencoba bernegosiasi, siapa tahu Sakura bisa memberinya ide yang lain.

Sakur mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Sayangnya hanya ini yang terpikir olehku, Naruto. Dan menurutku, Sasuke-kun akan senang jika kau memakai ini."

"Tapi–"

"Sshh," Sakura menyela, "Bawa saja dulu. Nanti kau yang putuskan akan memakainya atau tidak. Bagaimana? Tidak ada salahnya kau menyimpan ini dulu. Toh aku sedang tidak ada keinginan 'bermain nakal' bersama Sai." Kata Sakura, yang diakhiri dengan seringai jahil.

"Yeah, baiklah. Aku pinjam ini dulu."

 **Plok!**

Sakura menepukkan telapak tangannya satu kali. "Okay, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Nanti kau foto ya, kirimkan padaku seperti apa dirimu dalam balutan garter belt dan lingerie hitam itu!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat. Sifat Fujoshi-nya 100% kambuh.

"HELL NO!"

Setelah perdebatan konyol dengan Sakura masalah foto yang menurut Naruto tidak penting, dan merelakan telinganya mendengarkan berbagai macam gossip dari sahabat pink-nya itu, akhirnya si pirang pamit dari apartemen Sakura. Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30. Naruto mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura karena datang berkunjung sampai selarut itu, tapi Sakura malah berterima kasih karena dia tidak perlu sendirian menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

Naruto sampai di apartemennya sendiri tepat pukul 12:00. Dia pikir Sasuke belum pulang, tapi ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur di sofa apartemen mereka. Apa Sasuke sangat lelah, sampai ketiduran di sofa?

Naruto bingung, biasanya Sasuke baru pulang jam 01:00 dini hari. Naruto membangunkan Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

"Sasuke, bangun. Jangan tidur disini." Naruto penepuk lembut pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang, lalu mengucek matanya yang sangat mengantuk. "… ngh, Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara serak, lalu menguap lebar.

"Tidur di kamar, Sasuke. Nanti kau kena flu kalau tidur disini. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidur di sofa sih?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang, tapi malah ketiduran. Kenapa kau baru pulang tengah malam begini?"

Naruto tertegun. Jadi Sasuke menunggunya? "Oh, aku habis lembur. Ada banyak kerjaan. Hehe." Naruto terpaksa bohong, tidak mungkin dia bilang dia curhat pada Sakura yang berujung pada dirinya yang membawa pulang kantung kertas berwarna hitam berisikan garter belt dan lingerie berwarna hitam. "Tumben kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, pekerjaanku bisa aku selesaikan lebih cepat, jadi aku pulang lebih awal. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pulang selarut ini? Kan bisa aku jemput."

Naruto menghela napas. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ayo tidurlah di kamar, sepertinya kau lelah sekali."

Naruto menuntun Sasuke yang kelihatan mengantuk itu menuju ke kamar mereka. Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke yang berbaring nyaman di atas kasur, Naruto segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi air hangat. Dia habis bekerja seharian ini, jadi dia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi, Naruto menghela napas ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terlelap dengan damai. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya Sasuke memang lelah karena banyak kerjaan. Demi si raven yang sudah pulas di sebelahnya ini, Naruto akan mencoba menjadi kekasih yang pengertian dan sabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang mengetik beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai di komputernya ketika Kiba, salah satu rekan kerja di divisinya menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sapa Kiba.

Naruto mendongak dari layar komputernya, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Ada restaurant Sushi yang baru buka di dekat sini, katanya sih enak. Aku ingin mencobanya, tapi tidak tahu mau kesana bersama siapa. Ikut ya, temani aku. Please~" Kiba mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memohon agar Naruto bersedia makan bersamanya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku selesaikan dulu ini, tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Kau tunggu sebentar, tidak apa kan?"

Kiba mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk di salah satu meja kerja yang sedang kosong, pemiliknya sedang pergi entah kemana. Kiba memainkan ponselnya, tidak ingin menganggu Naruto yang sedang serius menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Yosh! Selesai!" Pemuda itu membereskan mejanya, lalu berdiri menghampiri Kiba. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar!"

Mereka berjalan keluar kantor. Perusahaan tempat Naruto bekerja memang memberikan ijin bagi karyawannya untuk makan siang di luar kantor, dengan catatan tidak melebihi waktu istirahat yang sudah ditentukan.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu sampai di depan sebuah restaurant Sushi yang sedang ramai. mereka duduk di pojok. Setelah memesan sushi, mereka mengobrol sebentar seputar masalah pekerjaan. Mata biru Naruto tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok pria yang terlihat familiar.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, itu Sasuke! Dia sedang duduk membelakangi meja Naruto dan Kiba, jadi pemuda raven itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, Sasuke makan disana bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tidak Naruto kenal. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia bersama Sasuke? Naruto beranggapan mungkin itu rekan kerja Sasuke yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, seperti dirinya dan Kiba. Tapi perasaan Naruto tetap saja tidak tenang.

Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya itu.

 **To: Sasu-teme**

 **'** **Kau ada dimana, Sasuke?'**

Naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya ketika pesan itu terkirim. Dia makin deg-degan ketika Sasuke terlihat membuka ponselnya, lalu mengetik dengan cepat. Sepertinya membalas pesan Naruto.

Naruto buru-buru menyambar ponselnya yang bergetar, menerima pesan yang bisa dia tebak dari Sasuke.

 **From: Sasu-teme**

 **'** **Aku di kantor, sedang banyak kerjaan.'**

Naruto nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke bohong? Kenapa Sasuke bilang dia di kantor, padahal dia sedang makan siang bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat?

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba bertanya dengan khawatir. "Makanlah, sushi pesanan kita sudah sampai." Kiba kembali menguyah sushi di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto meletakkan kembali ponsel bercasing putihnya di sebelah piring sushi, lalu menyumpit sushi itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Tiba-tiba saja selera makannya menguap entah kemana, rasa lapar yang tadi dia rasakan juga tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tapi karena kesal, dia memasukkan sushi-sushi itu ke dalam mulutnya, menguyahnya dengan ganas. Kiba sampai heran, apa Naruto selapar itu sampai makan sushi saja seperti dinosaurus menelan mangsanya.

"Kau lihat apa sih, Naruto?" Kiba menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Matanya membelalak, lalu kembali melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kagetnya, "Bukankah itu Sasuke? Sedang apa dia bersama gadis itu?"

Naruto mengabaikan bisikan Kiba. Dia mencomot satu potong sushi dari piring Kiba karena sushi-nya sudah habis.

"Hei! Itu sushiku!"

Naruto mendelik galak, lalu berdesis seperti hantu di film horror yang sering ditonton Kiba bersama kekasihnya. "Berikan padaku sushi-mu Kiba, atau kau yang akan menjadi sushi-ku selanjutnya!"

Mau tidak mau Kiba mengalah, dia juga sudah lumayan kenyang. Jadi dia berikan saja sisanya pada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah pada seorang kekasih yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan potongan terakhir sushi-nya ketika Sasuke hendak beranjak dari restaurant itu bersama gadis selingkuhannya itu. Naruto memberikan uang dalam nominal besar pada Kiba, untuk mengurus pembayaran sementara dia membuntuti Sasuke.

Kiba menghela napas, tapi menurut juga. Kasihan Naruto.

"Sialan kau Teme, ternyata begini caramu di belakangku, hah?" gumam Naruto penuh emosi. Dia tidak habis pikir. Apa Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Sampai dia tega berselingkuh di belakangnya bersama seorang wanita? Naruto jadi minder. Jika saingannya adalah seorang wanita, sudah jelas Naruto kalah telak. Sasuke bisa memiliki keturunan dengan seorang wanita, sedangkan dengan dirinya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa membangkitkan klannya yang tewas dibantai #salahfokus. Maksudnya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keturunan.

Bagai seekor cicak yang mengintai nyamuk incarannya, Naruto terus mengawasi Sasuke dari balik tiang listrik. Beruntunglah badannya tidak besar, jadi tiang listrik ini sanggup menyembunyikan dirinya.

Naruto menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan gemas ketika dilihatnya Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan wanita berambut cokelat itu, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa Naruto dengar. Wajah pemuda raven itu terlihat senang. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Naruto berdecak kesal. Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Jam istirahatnya hampir habis. Dia tidak ingin diomeli bosnya hanya gara-gara tukang selingkuh macam Sasuke!

Sepertinya … ide Sakura yang pernah dia tolak, layak untuk dicoba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di dinding kamarnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memutar-mutar dirinya, melihat betapa konyolnya dirinya dalam balutan garter dan lingerie yang dipinjamkan Sakura padanya. Sedikit sempit, karena badan Sakura memang lebih kecil darinya. Tapi masih muat.

Sepertinya ide Sakura tidak buruk juga. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi merebut kembali perhatian Sasuke! Bahkan jika saingannya adalah wanita berambut cokelat itu, Naruto tidak akan menyerah!

Naruto menghela napas. Seharian ini dia frustasi, sampai ditegur oleh atasannya sebanyak dua kali karena salah membawakan dokumen. Hanya Kiba saja yang menghiburnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bahkan membuatkan kopi untuknya, dan mengajaknya membeli kue sepulang bekerja tadi.

Naruto berjalan ke kasurnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan bantingan pelan. Pertanyaan 'kenapa Sasuke selingkuh?' terus berulang di dalam otaknya. Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bagaimana bahagianya wajah Sasuke saat bersama perempuan berambut cokelat tadi.

"Naruto? Kau di sini?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dari ambang pintu.

Naruto yang kaget Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul, langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk bersila di atas kasur. "Ada apa?" jawabnya ketus. Dia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi siang. Duh, ingin rasanya dia melempar kepala raven itu dengan meja atau kursi yang ada di kamarnya!

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara–" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur. "–K-kau …"

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu?" Naruto mengerut bingung, kenapa Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata membelalak seperti itu?

"K-kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Sasuke menunjuk tubuh Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjap, lalu memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya dia menatap wajah Sasuke sambil berkedip lucu.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"GYAAAAAA!" Naruto langsung membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Sialan, dia lupa masih menggunakan garter belt dan lingerie sialan ini! Aduh, kenapa dia bisa lupa sih?! Hancur sudah harga dirinya!

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sasuke! Ini punya Sakura-chan! A-aku …" Naruto kehilangannya kemampuannya berkata-kata. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan maksud penampilannya malam ini. Tapi kejadian perselingkuhan siang tadi membuatnya geram, "Ini gara-gara kau sudah berbohong padaku, selingkuh lagi!"

"Hah? Berbohong? Selingkuh? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Naruto meradang, dia keluar dari selimut lalu melompat turun dari kasur. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidung mancung Sasuke. "Kau tadi siang bohong padaku, kau bilang sedang di kantor, padahal kau bersama wanita berambut cokelat kan? Kalian makan sushi di dekat kantorku, lalu kalian bergandengan tangan! 'Oh Cokelat-chan, aku menyukaimu,' kau menggenggam tangan wanita itu seperti ini," Naruto memperagakan cara Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita tadi, "Kau selingkuh dengannya, kan? Mengaku saja!" Naruto menyemburkan amarahnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku–"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun kalau kau mau putus denganku!" Sela Naruto. Si pirang menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangannya, "Kau selingkuh! Pantas saja kau selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, lalu pulangnya larut malam! Ternyata kau selingkuh dengan si Cokelat-chan!"

"Pfffttt …" Sasuke menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. "Jadi selama ini kau mengira aku selingkuh?" Sasuke menahan senyumnya, lalu menghela napas mendengar uneg-uneg yang disemburkan sang uke tercinta. Bukannya marah, Sasuke malah menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Ini?" Naruto memandang kotak di tangannya dengan tampang bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Buka saja."

Naruto membuka kotak itu. Lalu tercengang begitu isi dari kotak itu tertangkap penglihatannya. Sebuah cincin berlian yang sederhana tapi sangat cantik!

"Ini … untukku?" kata Naruto ragu. "Kenapa kau memberikan cincin untukku? Kau mau menyogokku karena ketahuan selingkuh?"

 **TAK!**

Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto, membuat kekasihnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Itu cincin untukmu. Aku ini sedang melamarmu, bodoh! Peka lah sedikit!" Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Meskipun situasi kita tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, tapi … marry me?" Ucap Sasuke, disertai senyuman maut yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada sembarangan orang.

Naruto yang awalnya bingung, membelalak terkejut, "Eh? Eeeeeh? Kau melamarku, Teme?!" Teriaknya histeris. "A-aku … aku mau sih. Tapi–"

"Tapi apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Cokelat-chan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Dia itu atasanku di tempat kerja, Naruto. Namanya Matsuri-san. Dia yang membantuku memilihkan cincin ini. Aku ini buta soal perhiasan, jadi aku minta tolong padanya. Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. "Aku bukan anak orang kaya, jadi aku berusaha keras untuk membeli cincin ini. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Semuanya hanya untukmu seorang. Satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai seumur hidupku, yang akan menemaniku sampai aku mati nanti. Menikahlah denganku, Naruto." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, dia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto yang menggebu. Begitu kuat dan dalam.

Dia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kecil, ingat? Dia bahkan harus berhadapan dengan Minato–seorang ayah over-protective level pro–agar bisa menjadikan Naruto kekasihnya, bahkan bisa tinggal bersama seperti ini. Biarpun calon mertuanya itu menyebalkan dan selalu merusak moment romantisnya bersama Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Naruto di dada Sasuke. Pipi tan itu memerah. "Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto balas memeluk erat Sasuke, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang hanya untuk pemuda raven ini.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit, sampai Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ne, Naruto. Mau sampai kapan kau pakai 'itu'?" Sasuke menunjuk garter dan lingerie yang masih dipakai Naruto menggunakan dagunya.

Naruto yang baru tersadar jika dia masih memakai pemberian Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Aduh! Aku lupa. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Eh, tidak usah. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Sela Sasuke, ketika Naruto hendak berbalik.

"Hah? Lapar?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tapi rasa bingungnya berubah menjadi perasaan tidak enak ketika dilihatnya tatapan Sasuke yang … err, mesum? Perasaan tidak enaknya makin menjadi ketika Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya.

"T-Teme?"

Sasuke mengatupkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, "Itadakimasu~"

"KYAAAAAA! TEMEEEEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Saya mau tanya, apakah semua fic yang saya tulis masih dalam kategori layak baca? Layak baca dalam artian masih enak untuk dibaca. Soalnya saya tidak akan segan menghapus fic yang jelek dan tidak layak, biar tidak jadi 'sampah'. Ada yang kirim PM ke saya, katanya fic saya itu … ya begitu deh.**

 **Saya adalah pendatang baru di FFN, jadi itu adalah flame pertama yang saya dapatkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada seseorang (sebut saja Mawar) yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk berkomentar, dan terima kasih Mawar telah mengirimkan flame lewat PM, bukan lewat review berjudul 'guest'. Thanks, saya hargai niat dan nyali Mawar. Saya lebih menghargai flamer yang berani login dari pada pakai topeng 'guest'. Kalau Mawar membaca ini, tolong jangan marah ya … maafkan diriku karena terlalu cantik #dilemparbakulnasi #kenyang**

 **Btw, saya ini tipe manusia yang bisa membedakan mana kritik membangun, dan mana yang hanya berisi makian tanpa alasan dan tanpa sebab lho ya. Jangan salah paham, Mawar sayang...**

 **Aduh, jadi curhat…**

 **Okay, reader kesayanganku, silahkan mengomentari fic ini!**

 **See you :)**


End file.
